Digi-Egg
Digi-Eggs (English) or Digimentals (Japanese) are fictional objects used in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series and Digimon card games. There are 15 Digi-Eggs, named after the Crests of the first series; out of those 15, four of them were never shown in the anime series or movies. Three other Digi-eggs are mentioned in the video games, but were not mentioned on the cards; they are Tenacity, Pride, and Desire. Digi-Eggs allow an ancient form of Digivolving called Armor Digivolving. They were used in Digimon Adventure 02 because the Digimon Emperor possessed a dark D-3 that prevented any Digimon from naturally Digivolving. The Digi-Eggs were originally used for four Ancient Digimon: Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. However, Kari and T.K. found their own Digi-Eggs, which allowed their Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, to also Armor Digivolve. Terriermon is also able to Armor Digivolve as well. Digi-Eggs are stored in a D-Terminal, a Real World device which was popular among the children for instant messaging purposes prior to their adventures in the Digital World. This effect was not anticipated by the four Digimon protectors, the Digimon Sovereigns. This egg storage allowed Digimon to have several different Armor Digivolved forms. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, a CD audio drama, Joe Kido accidentally mixed up the D-Terminals, giving them out to different DigiDestined. This led to many new Armor Digivolved forms.The appearance of the egg is similar to the users Evo (provided it was the original digimon it was used on .) Courage The Digi-Egg of Courage belongs to Davis Motomiya. It allows his Digimon partner, Veemon, to Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Courage, which belonged to Tai Kamiya. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with fire or dinosaurs (or more simply are similar to Greymon) and all have the Crest of Courage somewhere on their body. * Veemon: Flamedramon * Hawkmon: Allomon * Armadillomon: Boarmon * Patamon: Baromon * Gatomon: Lynxmon * Wormmon: Shadramon/FlameWizardmon * Tentomon: FlameWizardmon/Salamandermon Darkness The Digi-Egg of Darkness belongs to nobody, and has not appeared in the anime or movies. It is one of the many other Digi-Eggs in the Digimon WonderSwan and WonderSwan Color games, but the only one to appear outside of the games, with a card and artwork in the card game. * The Digimental of Darkness can digivolve any Rookie level Digimon to either the Armor or Champion level. Desire The Digi-Egg that is required in the video gameDigimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Destiny This Digi-Egg belongs to Willis, and it allows one of his Digimon partners, Terriermon to Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon (Armor). This Digi-Egg is also known as the "Digimental of Fate" in the original Japanese version and usually has something to do with gold armor. * Veemon: GoldVeedramon * Terriermon: Rapidmon Friendship The Digi-Egg of Friendship belongs to Davis Motomiya. It allows his Digimon partner, Veemon, to Armor Digivolve to Raidramon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Friendship, which belonged to Matt Ishida. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Joe accidentally gave Davis' D-Terminal to Yolei, causing Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve into Rinkmon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with thunder or ice (and their resemblances are, in some cases, similar to Garurumon's) and have the Crest of Friendship on their body. * Veemon: Raidramon * Hawkmon: Rinkmon * Armadillomon: Sepikmon * Patamon: Stegomon * Gatomon: Rabbitmon * Wormmon: Togemogumon * Gabumon: Kitakitsunemon Hope The Digi-Egg of Hope belongs to T.K. Takaishi, and it allows his Digimon partner, Patamon, to Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Hope, which also belonged to T.K. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Joe accidentally gave T.K.'s D-Terminal, to Davis, which resulted in Veemon Armor Digivolving into Saggitarimon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with ungulates (and their resemblances are, in some cases, similar to Angemon's) or constellations, and have the Crest of Hope on their body. * Patamon: Pegasusmon * Veemon: Saggitarimon * Hawkmon: Moosemon * Armadillomon: Sheepmon * Gatomon: Oryxmon * Wormmon: Bullmon Kindness The Digi-Egg of Kindness belongs to Ken Ichijouji. It has the symbol from the Crest of Kindness, which also belonged to Ken. It allows his Digimon partner, Wormmon, to Armor Digivolve to Pucchiemon; however, this was only accomplished in Michi E No Armor Shinka, and it was to stop Davis from harming Veemon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with exotic or small animals. * Wormmon: Pucchiemon * Veemon: Kangarumon * Hawkmon: Toucanmon * Armadillomon: Chamelemon * Patamon: Prairiemon * Gatomon: Opossumon Knowledge This Digi-Egg of Knowledge belongs to Cody Hida. It allows his Digimon partner, Armadillomon, to Armor Digivolve to Digmon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Knowledge, which belonged to Izzy Izumi. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Joe accidentally gave Cody's D-Terminal to Kari, which resulted in Gatomon Armor Digivolving into Butterflymon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with bugs and insects (and, sometimes, are consequently similar to Kabuterimon), and have the Crest of Knowledge on their body. * Armadillomon: Digmon * Veemon: Honeybeemon * Hawkmon: Flybeemon * Patamon: Mothmon * Gatomon: Butterflymon * Wormmon: Searchmon Light The Digi-Egg of Light belongs to Kari Kamiya. It allows her Digimon partner, Gatomon, to Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Light, which also belonged to Kari. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Joe accidentally gave Kari's D-Terminal to T.K., resulting in Patamon Armor Digivolving into Manbomon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with mythical animals (and share their resemblances with Angewomon), and have the Crest of Light on their body. * Gatomon: Nefertimon * Veemon: Gargoylemon * Hawkmon: Harpymon * Armadillomon: Seahomon * Patamon: Manbomon * Wormmon: Quetzalmon Love This Digi-Egg of Love belongs to Yolei Inoue. It allows her Digimon partner, Hawkmon, to Armor Digivolve to Halsemon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Love, which belonged to Sora Takenouchi. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Joe accidentally gave Yolei's D-Terminal to Cody, resulting in Armadillomon Armor Digivolving into Pteramon. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with birds or wind (and share their resemblances with Birdramon), and have the Crest of Love on their body. * Hawkmon: Halsemon * Veemon: Sethmon * Armadillomon: Pteramon * Patamon: Pipismon * Gatomon: Swanmon * Wormmon: Aurumon Miracles Originally given by the powers of darkness, the four guardians of the Digiworld rebuilt it as the Digi-Egg of Miracles. During the final showdown with the Digimon Emperor, Wormmon led Davis and Veemon to the engine room of Ken's base. It rose up, causing the Digimon Emperor's base to stop moving. After the egg was rebuilt from the Crest of Kindness, it floated into Davis' hands. It allowed Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve into Magnamon. Most of the Digivolutions have some kind of armor. In Digimon World DS, it is needed to go to Chrome Mines, but a fake called the "Digi-Eff of Miracles" was handed out instead. The protagonist headed to the sewer level to get the real egg from a PlatinumSukamon. * Veemon: Magnamon * Hawkmon: Peacockmon * Armadillomon: Elephantmon * Patamon: Rhinomon * Gatomon: Maildramon * Wormmon: Kongoumon Reliability The Digi-Egg of Reliability belongs to Cody Hida. It allows his Digimon partner, Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Reliability, which belonged to Joe Kido. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg have something to do with fish, water and aquatic animals (the same things with which Ikkakumon has ties), and have the Crest of Reliability on their body. * Armadillomon: Submarimon * Veemon: Depthmon * Hawkmon: Orcamon * Patamon: Mantaraymon * Gatomon: Tylomon * Wormmon: Archelomon Sincerity The Digi-Egg of Sincerity belongs to Yolei Inoue. It allows her Digimon partner, Hawkmon, to Armor Digivolve to Shurimon. It has the symbol from the Crest of Sincerity, which belonged to Mimi Tachikawa. Most of the Digivolutions through this Digi-Egg has something to do with Japan and plants (and are able in fighting hand-to-hand, just like Togemon), and have the Crest of Sincerity on their body. * Hawkmon: Shurimon * Veemon: Yasyamon * Armadillomon: Frogmon * Patamon: Ponchomon * Gatomon: Kabukimon * Wormmon: Nohemon References Category:Digimon